Mythological Creatures
by hooked-on-love33
Summary: Edward moves to Forks with his sick mother and father in hopes that the great Carlisle Cullen will be able to help them, while there Edward goes to high school where he meets the class seductress Bella Swan, something is different about her, but what? BxE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they all belong to the talented SM who unfortunately does not share with the rest of us poor souls.**

**Summary: A very human Edward moves to Forks with his sick mother and father in hopes that the great Carlisle Cullen will be able to help them, while there Edward goes to high school where he meets the class seductress Bella Swan. Edward falls head over heels for her, but is she as normal as she seems? AU BxE R&R **

**EPOV**

"Mom, I'm not leaving your side until I _know _that you're going to get better, do you hear me?" I asked, slightly bitter towards her for trying to make me leave. I didn't care if I got sick, too, all I cared about was making sure that she and dad got better and _fast. _

"Edward, my little angel, I can't risk you getting sick too, you have to leave while you still have your health. I would never find the strength to survive if you fell ill too. Please leave, for me, Edward. For my peace of mind." My mother's eyes stared deeply into mine, begging me to walk out the door before it was too late.

"Mom," I tried to blink away the tears that began to cloud my vision, now was not the time to start crying, "I ca—."

"Edward, son, listen to your mother go," my father's commanding voice left no room for negotiation even as it weakened.

"You shouldn't be speaking, my love," my mother chastised him, "You need to save your strength. Now, Edward…"

"I'll go mom," I interrupted, "But I'll be back, I promise. I've been hearing rumors at the hospital of a man who might just be able to help you get better. You'll have to move, but if we can get you to him, maybe you can get better and then we'll be okay."

"Always the optimist, my boy, if you find this man, I promise we will go as soon as possible, but we aren't just going to show up at his door step you know, you'll need to call him before hand, ask him if we can come," always one to be polite even in the most dire situations, I shook my head at my mom. My god I loved her.

"Okay, mom, I'll do that." I stepped away from the king sized bed and prayed to god that it would not receive the name of their "death bed." _Please, please let them survive. _

"I love you son, be well," my father, never one to take orders, said, receiving a light slap from my beautiful mother.

"I love you too dad… mom and I promise I will get you well again. I promise," this time I could not stop the tears from spilling. _I promise… _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is this Carlisle Cullen?" I asked into the phone, nurses and doctors were bustling around me, all trying to get somewhere and fast. When I got to the hospital I immediately started asking around about this doctor. I wasn't sure what his name was, where he lived or even if he would agree to help my parents, but I did know that he was one of the best doctors in the history of the world. At least, according to eleven nurses and the chief of staff here at the hospital in Phoenix he was.

"Yes, this is he, may I ask who is speaking?" A slightly musical voice replied. He sounds young, young isn't good. Young means less experience.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, my name is Edward Masen. I live in Phoenix, Arizona; my parents have become ill with the new strain of influenza and they are getting sicker by the day. If they are not cured soon, I'm afraid they _will _die." I could hear the strain in my own voice when I said die. I sounded pathetic and desperate even to my own ears.

"I am sorry to hear that Edward," and surprisingly he did sound sorry to me, most people just say they're sorry to say it and they don't really mean it, but something told me that this man cared. "What can _I _do for you? I live in Washington, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly fly out to help."

"I know, I know," I said quickly trying to explain as fast as I could, "And I would never ask you to do such a thing. I was hoping that if you could help them, make them better, find the cure, well we could come to you." I was met with silence at my request and I cursed myself to think that—

"If you could get out here, I would do my best to cure them, but Edward it might not be in my power," I felt like jumping up and down with joy, I'd found the answer, my parents were going to live!

"Thank you so much, sir and I completely understand. When's the soonest we can be there for your convenience?" Not being able to keep the joy out of my voice, somehow I knew even though I wasn't looking at Dr. Cullen that he was frowning.

"Well, Edward, my convenience doesn't really matter when it comes to lives being saved. As soon as you can get out here will be just fine." I grinned, I had found our savior this was just too good to be true.

"Thank you, sir, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

After getting the remaining information I needed like his address and I tried to get information on a hotel, but he insisted I stay with him, while my parents stayed at the hospital, I jetted out of the hospital. We would have to drive to Forks, because my parents wouldn't be allowed on a public plane in the condition they were in and we couldn't afford a private one.

But nothing could spoil my mood, I had done it, all I had to do was get my parents to Forks and they would survive, I knew they would. I put all my hope in Dr. Cullen and I knew he would deliver, I just knew it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom! Dad! I found him! I found Dr. Cullen; he's going to find a cure for you guys!" I was practically jumping like a little girl, when I finally got to my parents.

When I got to the edge of the bed, I realized something was terribly wrong. My mother didn't look pleased, she looked agonized. "Mom? What's wrong?"

I fell to my knees by her side, "That's terrific honey, how fast do you think you could get us to him?" She asked through tears.

"If we leave now, we'll be there within 24 hours. Why though mom? What's going on?" I pleaded with her to speak to me.

"It's your father, he's worse," my heart went cold and I instantly realized that my father hadn't said a word since I got home. Rushing over the other side of the bed I was met with the most agonizing sight, my father was pale enough to be dead. His eyes were closed and his chest was barely rising and falling.

"Dad," I moaned, no! Not just when I found our answer, he can't _die _now! "Let's go! Now!" I was getting him to Dr. Cullen and I was getting him there _now. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had never driven so fast in my life. Going over 120 miles an hour with dad and mom in the backseat was the most terrifying experience of my life. Mom was sitting up with dads head in her lap and he was curled up in a ball, taking up the rest of the seats. The whole time I was driving there was an internal debate going on in my head, _if I get into an accident now we're all dead, but if I don't get to Dr. Cullen in time Dad is dead. _

By the time we reached Seattle I still hadn't decided whether to slow down or not. Even with going at the speed I was hours had passed, precious hours that could mean his life or his death. I had made it this far so I might as well keep going. Luck was with me and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"We're nearly there, dad, hang on." I cried back to my father, my foot pressing even farther into the gas pedal.

About a half hour later, I saw the sign that I had been looking for: Forks: Population 1,553. Inwardly I rejoiced, finally slowing down slightly and allowing myself to breath. I was still going well over 100 and as we passed the "town square", I guess you could call it, I noticed people were staring _a lot. _

Finally I found the street I was looking for, it was a ways away from town and it looked a lot less worn than the rest of the roads here. I followed it until I saw the first and only drive way. _Looks like Dr. Cullen likes his privacy. _I pulled in quicker than you can say "honey I'm home" and parked outside the mansion. And it _was _a mansion, it was huge, but somehow it still looked modern, not like a castle like you would think a house this size would.

I got out of the car and ran to the door, ringing the doorbell the second I saw it.

"Come on, come on, come on," I hissed under my breath. I could hear my mother getting out of the car and I wanted nothing more than to turn around and tell her to stay put until I could get back to help her, but I was distracted by the woman who answered the door.

She was beautiful, she had a heart-shaped face and the warmest eyes I had ever seen. She was probably in her late twenties or early thirties from the looks of it. _Probably Dr. Cullen's wife. _

"Hi, is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked almost immediately.

"Yes, he is, are you Edward Cullen?" She asked in a kind voice.

"I am, I need to see Dr. Cullen right away, or rather my father does, he's gotten worse… and I just need to see him." My eyes flashed back to the car where my mom was now trying to help my father out.

"Of course, I'll have one of my sons get him right away. Emmett?" She called into the house. "Well come in, come in I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Esme," I replied truthfully. Behind her a boy about my age appeared. He had brown, curly hair and dimples all around, he would look sweet and cuddly if it weren't for how huge he was. He was at least six inches taller than me and it looked like he had muscles on every inch of his body.

"Yes, mom?" He asked brightly, she spun around, putting her hand to her chest.

"Oh, Emmett, you know better than to sneak up on me like that!" She reprimanded him, "I need you to go get your father right now. Tell him Edward arrived with his parents."

"Yes ma'am," he said before disappearing again.

"Perhaps I should get Jasper too, to help get your parents inside, they look like they could use it." I looked back, my mom had gotten dad halfway to the door, but looked like she was about to collapse and he was even worse, he was unconscious.

"If you could do that…" I stumbled back out to my parents and took my father from my mother, lifting him up and carrying him inside. As I walked in, following the back of Esme upstairs I saw a blond boy fly outside. _At least I know mom is being taken care of. _

Esme led me to a bedroom on the second floor; it had a huge bed in the center which I immediately walked over to, putting my father down on it. He didn't look good. I stared down at him, wondering what was taking the blond boy so long with my mother, when I saw what must have been Dr. Cullen. He was blond like the second boy and with his chiseled jaw and cheekbones he could have been a model.

"You must be Edward," he said quickly without looking at me, instead immediately rushing over to my father's side.

"I am," I replied, not much for introductions at the moment. The second kid walked in with my mother and helped her over to the other side of the bed, his brother trailing not far behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I examine your mother and father." I scowled, but followed Esme and the brothers out of the room.

The second we stepped into the hallway Esme turned back around and gave me the biggest hug I had ever received and I just melted into it. "It's going to be okay, Edward. Carlisle is going to do everything he can and then it will all be okay."

I felt like breaking down and crying, but didn't want to with Emmett and that other boy standing there so instead I just hugged this sweet woman who was giving me so much love right now.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear.

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything." She replied stepping back and wiping her eyes, she was crying because of _me. _

"You and your family have given me hope, so thank you." Esme just smiled back a fresh bout of tears in her eyes.

**A/N So there you go first chapter, tell me what you thought and I'll give you an Esme hug! **


End file.
